


Bossy

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: “Are you hungry? I think Ignis left something in the fridge…”Gladio slid his hands down along Noctis’ hips to his ass.“I don’t think you’ll find what I’m hungry for in the fridge.”





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill:  
> "Gladio. Noct. Rimming. The end.  
> \+ Gladio manhandling Noct and keeping him in place  
> \+ Noct is initially like "omg gross" but eventually lets himself enjoy it  
> \+ Gladio fucks him afterwards and Noct comes a second time"

 

Noctis was making them coffee, wearing nothing but Gladio’s oversized t-shirt. It had been half an hour since they had sex, but Gladio found he was more than ready to go again. He walked up behind Noctis, put his hands on his waist, and leant down to nuzzle the back of his neck.

“Hey, sexy,” he murmured.

Noctis put the lid back on the can of ground coffee.

“Are you hungry? I think Ignis left something in the fridge…”

Gladio slid his hands down along Noctis’ hips to his ass.

“I don’t think you’ll find what I’m hungry for in the fridge.”

He slid to his knees, and pulled Noctis’ ass to his face. Noctis’ hands clenched on the edge of the kitchen counter. He gasped when Gladio’s tongue swiped over the crack of his ass.

“G-gods- Not there– It’s gross.”

Gladio spread Noctis ass cheeks with his thumbs and grinned up at him. “You just showered, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

Gladio leant in and licked Noctis’ puckered hole, and Noctis’ words died out with a soft groan. Gladio flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh, poked the tip of it against the tight hole until it gave, and pulled back.

Noctis made a weak sound of protest, which made Gladio grin.

“Still gross?”

Noctis didn’t bother to answer. He just pressed his ass into Gladio’s face. Gladio was more than eager to please. He sucked at the sensitive hole, relished in the surprised groan it elicited from Noctis, and pushed his tongue deeper inside.

Noctis’ hips jerked. “Oh…!”

Gladio caressed his sides before he slid his hands down Noctis legs and stopped at his knees. He tongued Noctis’ hole gently, teasingly, while he nudged his legs further apart. Noctis was starting to get into it. He moved his hips in time with Gladio’s licks, and when he didn’t get the attention he wanted, he pressed himself into Gladio’s face.

Gladio tried to hold his hips in place, but Noctis just wriggled more the tighter Gladio held him.

He was panting loudly now, and leaning heavily on the counter. The coffee was all but forgotten. Gladio pressed his tongue flatly to Noctis’ perineum and licked a long stripe from his balls to his asshole, and then, after one teasing lick over the hole, he moved his attention to Noctis’ balls. By then Noctis had lost his patience.

“Gladio.”

There was that commanding voice.

Gladio looked innocently up at him.

“I thought you didn’t want my tongue there.”

“Forget about that,” Noctis snapped. “Just… Just do your thing.”

“Really?” Gladio smiled playfully. “How do you suppose I should ‘do my thing’ when you’re bossing me around like that?”

Noctis’ cheeks were turning red with frustration and need.

“Stop teasing,” he growled. “Just eat me out, for fucks sake.”

Gladio bowed his head. “As his highness commands. But…” He stood, and Noctis gave him a frustrated frown. “Only on one condition; you stop trying to take control.”

“You’re not a very obedient employee, you know.”

Gladio leant close to Noctis’ ear. “You would have hated it if I where.”

He grabbed Noctis and easily hoisted him into his arms. An indignant squeal left Noctis. Gladio carried him off to the bedroom, where he gently put him down on his back. Without letting go of him, he kneeled over him, pushed his thighs up to his chest, and held them there with one arm. Now Noctis’ ass was on perfect display for him, and Noctis himself was unable to move. Just like Gladio liked him.

Noctis wasn’t complaining. His lips were slightly parted, and his pupils were so wide they nearly swallowed the blue around it. Gladio noticed the way Noctis’ eyes lingered on the bulge in his sweats, so he pulled them down enough to free his cock and gave it a few slow tugs.

“Want this?” he said softly.

Noctis groaned. Gladio leant over him to kiss him, softly, slowly, and let his cock brush against his ass. A bead of precum smeared over Noctis’ skin. Gladio shuffled backwards until his face was level with Noctis’ ass, and languidly licked the precum off, first from one ass cheek, then the other.

Noctis whimpered and his legs jolted in an attempt to move, but Gladio just held him in a firmer grip, his underarm pressed hard against the underside of Noctis’ thighs.

Gladio licked and nipped his way to the place that made Noctis wriggle and squirm more and more.

He looked up just as he circled Noctis’ hole with the tip of his tongue. “Wanna find out if you can come like this?”

Noctis groaned. “For fucks sake…” His tone got whinier at the end. “Gladio…”

A plea.

Gladio took pity on him. He pressed his tongue against Noctis’ asshole, let it dip inside, and thrust gently. Noctis drew in a shuddery breath.

Gladio licked and sucked and teased until Noctis was a writhing, pleading mess underneath him. When he finally allowed him to touch himself, he came immediately.

Gladio let up on his hold on him so that Noctis could stretch out his legs. He winced as the blood returned to his legs.

“Too rough?” Gladio asked.

Noctis shook his head. His eyes were zeroed in on Gladio’s cock. He spread his legs, looking expectantly up at Gladio despite having just come. Gladio leant over him, one hand on each side of his head.

“Have my prince not had enough yet?”

“You only gave me the appetizer,” Noctis said. “Now I want the main course.”

Gladio felt his cock twitch, heavy with arousal.

“Insatiable,” he murmured and kissed Noctis’ cheek.

He pressed the tip of his cock to Noctis’ loosened and spit-slick asshole. He jerked himself off slowly, smearing precum around the tight ring of muscle before gently pressing the head of his cock inside. He grabbed the lube that stood on the bedside table, and slicked up as he nudged further inside. He felt Noctis’ heels dig into the back of his thighs.

“Oh…” Noctis sounded so soft and pliant when he became overcome like now. His breathing accelerated quickly, sensitive as he was. Gladio nuzzled his cheek and tried to think of calming things as he slowly pushed deeper and deeper inside. Noctis clutched around him like a vice. Gladio stopped when the tightness became too much. He took deep breaths to steady himself.

“So fucking tight,” he murmured.

He felt Noctis chest quiver underneath him with each quick, shallow breath.

“So good, babe…” He rocked gently, moving Noctis against the mattress with each thrust.

“G-Gladio…” Noctis’ voice was thick. He was close.

“Hold on,” Gladio murmured. He placed one hand securely on Noctis’ waist. “Hold on for me.”

“Gladio,” Noctis begged, almost sobbing.

Gladio wanted to fuck Noctis; really fuck him, with abandon, hard into the mattress. But right now Noctis seemed too sensitive.

“G-gods…”

Gladio moved in just the right way, and Noctis tightened around him. He cried out hoarsely as he came dry. Gladio grasped Noctis head with both hands, pressed his forehead to his.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

He was basically trapped inside Noctis. It felt heavenly. He just wished he could move… Slowly… Steadily… Noctis whimpered. Gladio tried to pull out, but Noctis clamped his legs around him.

“Come inside me.”

Gladio nearly came on the spot. He didn’t need more than a handful jerky thrusts before he came inside of Noctis in thick spurts of come that dribbled out when he pulled back. He thrust shallowly, come leaking out and dribbling down Noctis’ ass, until he finally was spent.

He sunk down on the bed next to Noctis and gathered his nearly comatose boyfriend into his arms.

“We should wash off,” Gladio murmured.

“I don’t think I can lift as much as a finger.”

Noctis was barely able to form coherent words. The last part of the sentence dissolved into a murmur, and then he was asleep. Gladio curled protectively around him and drifted off too.

 


End file.
